


ARE YOU SERIOUS

by Im_Basically_Shakespeare



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Oneshot, Reddie, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Basically_Shakespeare/pseuds/Im_Basically_Shakespeare
Summary: In which case its Eddie's 15th birthday and whoever the fuck his soulmate is is gonna pay for the words on his arms.





	ARE YOU SERIOUS

When you turned fifteen, you got the first words your soulmate said or will say to you.

And today was Eddie's 15th birthday, and he stared angrily at the words, he knew exactly who the words were from and once he found them he was going to murder them.

Eddie got ready and met up with the losers, all of them, but one, sat on the sidewalk.

"Eddie! H-how's your birthday b-b-been?" Bill asked, arm around Stan's shoulder as Stan read some bird book.

"Oh, fan-fucking-tastic. I'm gonna kill him." Eddie spat out, looking around. Beverly laughed a bit, looking away from her boyfriend's poetry as Eddie crossed his arms.

"Some one owes me five bucks!" She sang out and Mike angrily opened his wallet. "You guys bet on- okay never mind I don't care, where is he?" Eddie growled out and Ben looked up for a moment, pointing across the street at the arcade.

"Of course." Eddie mumbled and stormed over.

"Should someone warn-" "No." Stan interrupted Mike. "He probably deserves this." Stan stated and Bill laughed as they watched the smallest of them disappear into the arcade.

"RICHIE FUCKING TOZIER!" Eddie screamed and Richie jumped, turning away from his game.

"FUCK YOU!" Eddie yelled as he pulled up his short sleeve to reveal "You're short." on his bicep.

Richie giggled. "Have you forgettn I've been blessed with the magical 'Fuck you' in all caps?" He teased and Eddie rolled his eyes and grabbed his shirt, pulling him down into a kiss.

"Bow-" "I don't give a fuck why he thinks right now, asshole." Eddie interrupted and Richie grinned, kissing Eddie quickly again. "I have a badass soulmate." Richie smiled.

Eddie smiled at him. "Hell yeah you do."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, expect me to write way more Reddie stories because help I have a problem-


End file.
